Saibamen (The Forgotten)
Saibamen (栽培マン, Saibaimen) are creatures featured in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. They are featured in the first, second, third, and fifth sagas, and are introduced in the chapter "Just Saibamen". Overview 'Appearance' Saibamen are generally green, rounded, squat animals with two eyes, two legs, and two arms. They are extremely short, usually between 3-4 feet tall. However, some Saibamen can be red; although such creatures are exceedingly rare. Saibamen may turn red after prolonged fighting and maturity. As such, red variants are considered stronger, more elite than normal Saibamen, though this is not always the case. 'Personality' Although Saibamen are considered to be barely sentient - only able to take orders and nothing else - this is merely a shallow misrepresentation of the species' abilities. Saibamen are loud, obnoxious creatures with high energy and ruthless demeanor. This causes them to often times frenzy and act carelessly during fights. They possess the ability to communicate amongst themselves, and use rudimentary grunts to speak to their masters. While they may be considered brain dead by some, elite Saibamen, particularly red Saibamen, have tactical authority which they often muster and delegate to their lesser soldiers. Saibamen are extremely loyal, and if either their master or fellow is killed, they will become distraught and sadistically vengeful in bringing pain to their enemies. In their spare time (which is not often) Saibamen play games together, showing a pack-family mentality. History As the Saibamen were an artificially developed species by the Saiyans, both Prince Vegeta and his wingman, Ledas used them to train. Ultimately, the young Saiyans killed dozens of these animals before the destroyed their planet. Thereafter, Saibamen were instituted as soldiers throughout the , being used by both Frieza's and Cooler's soldiers in the fields of battle. Later on, after Ledas had been redrafted to Cooler's legion on Planet Cooler 92, Saibamen were again used. While Saibamen were not generally needed on a planet such as this, because so many soldiers were available (and had power that would guarantee they stayed alive), the planet still possessed a garrison of several hundred of the creatures. After a sophisticated, legion-wide rebellion within Cooler's ranks, Ledas' governor, Guva employed all of his Saibamen reserves in an attempt to get rid of them. Being that soldiers would be costly to lose and be damaging to morale when fighting rebels, vast quantities of Saibamen became advantageous to fight with. Each Plantain (Banas, Lieme, Payar, Meloon, and Ledas) was given a small army of Saibamen, and then tasked with waging stealth warfare against the rebels. The operation eventually proved successful, though most of the Saibamen were destroyed in the various battles. Ledas' team had a small number of Saibamen survive, however. Later on with the collapse of the Planet Trade Organization and Nappa's death, Saibamen were no longer officially used by any organization. Though the occassional rogue soldier would still have a few to deploy in battle, Saibamen were not being mass-produced anymore. As such, their populations eventually plummeted to near zero as their last masters continued to use them up in battle. Ledas' group are the last known to have survived, having lasted well beyond the 774 Age. Trivia *All named Saibamen are named plants which are famous for their seeds. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Races Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Pets